


The Cold

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Where's The Warmth of The Sun? [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Betrayal, Character Death, Cold, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: One Shot. Memory?Part 1 of 3Death. Cold."ɨt'ֆ ʄʊռռʏ ɦօա tɦɛ օռɛ ʏօʊ'ɖ քʀօtɛċt աɨtɦ ʏօʊʀ ʟɨʄɛ ɨֆ tɦɛ օռɛ ɮɛɦɨռɖ tɦɛ tʀɨɢɢɛʀ."





	The Cold

"End of the line."

It was cold. The once burning warmth between the two extinguished as the click of a gun echoed across the large house. The Snake couldn't help but laugh, movements slow not just because of the December wind but with betrayal.

"I'd ask if this was a prank if it weren't for the fact our classmates are hiding. Why are you all so _scared?_ "

The Devil gritted his teeth, hearing the footsteps as one by one his comrades came out, knives and guns at the ready. The Bull replied, his voice loud but there was evident unease.

"Isn't it obvious? You're dangerous! Why should we keep you alive when we could be next?" The females stayed silent, they wanted to protest -defend the man that was once their friend- but he wasn't wrong.

The Snake scowled, "You're not wrong, I've gotten requests in murdering you all." His voice grew cold and distant, the others stiffened in fear but nobody dropped their weapons.

"Maybe I shouldn't have declined." He gave a dry laugh, his eyes glowed dangerously, eyeing his old friend. "Go ahead. Shoot me. Things won't ever be the same even if you did stop this." He said, as if his life was nothing more than something to play with.

In a way, it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Snake rolled his eyes, "Of course." He glared at them but there was no burning hatred in his eyes.

Just.  
**Cold.**  
**_Betrayal._**

"Sorry I didn't try to be the villain you wanted me to be."

**B A N G.**


End file.
